


Catch My Dreams

by Coconillax



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Best Friends, Break Up, Childhood Friends, Depression, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Dom/sub, Love/Hate, M/M, Model Zayn Malik, Post-Break Up, Sad, Sad Louis Tomlinson, Sad Zayn Malik, Sub Zayn Malik, Tattoos, dom Louis but like, lovers to enemies?, soft dom louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconillax/pseuds/Coconillax
Summary: Being broken up is okay.Losing your best friend since childhood is okay.Except it's not.Zayn Malik and Louis Tomlinson have always been best friends.Zayn Malik and Louis Tomlinson always have each other's backs.Zayn Malik and Louis Tomlinson are madly in love.None of this will ever change.Except it does.Everything changes and nothing stays the same. They aren't best friends, they don't stay up late at night talking nonstop. In fact, they don't talk at all. They aren't in love, they don't spend every waking moment apart just waiting to be back together again. At least, Louis doesn't. Zayn will always look for Louis in every sunshine smile, in every lighthearted laugh.Zayn will always need Louis to catch his dreams.***originaally posted on wattpad***
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s), Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson, past-Danielle Campbell/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Daydreaming

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic ages ago when I was having a Zouis Breakdown and posted it on wattpad just for funsies, but I was re-reading it and decided I actually really like it and want to finish it so... here it is. This is my first non-larry fic on AO3 so please be nice. Comments make my day so please please drop some!!! Enjoy!! peace and love. 
> 
> -coconilla x

It had been two years since Zayn had seen Louis and quite frankly, he missed him. He missed his eyes, his laugh, his smell, his face, his hair, Zayn just missed everything about Louis and the relationship they had together. The hurt was still there, just as excruciating, and the anger was still there, just edging on the side of fury, that much was true. But regardless of all the pain Louis had caused him and all of the tears he shed over their messy breakup, Zayn was still very much in love.

Despite all of this though, Zayn wasn't actually about to go out of his way to find him. Nothing good could possibly come from actively seeking out Louis Tomlinson. Nothing at all. Zayn wasn't about to run the risk, his heart had already been battered and bruised and he had no interest in injuring it further. But at the same time, who else but Louis is worth a broken heart? 

Louis Tomlinson, everyones favorite loud mouth, sassy comedian, who could make even the most closed off come out of their shell. Zayn should know, he is one of those closed-off people, wary of anything and everything. Except Louis, never Louis. Zayn was never wary of him, not until the end. Louis Tomlinson, everyone's favorite heart breaker.

Zayn has new friends now, people he won't fall in love with only to let them break his heart. Safe friends. Like Niall, who couldn't break a heart even if he tried. They'd bonded over their love for weed and Niall's incessant need to make everyone around him happy. It was impossible to not have a good time with Niall, even for Zayn, king of all things broody and stropy.

Zayn shook his head to clear his thought. "Fuck I need to get high."

"Mate that's quite possibly the most dysfunctional thing you've ever said," Niall responded. Somehow looking simultaneously amused and disappointed in Zayn's whole existence.

But Zayn couldn't just _sit here_ , they'd been doing that for hours now and he was getting lost in his thoughts. He can't afford to get lost in his thoughts, not when they wait and lurk in the deep recesses of his mind armed with sharp memories like tools that can do nothing but tear him apart. 

"I need to do something, Niall." Niall must've heard the vague plea in his voice, because he reached up to pat him on the head.

"You've got loads of sketches up there mate, go get a tattoo or summat" And okay, maybe Niall did have a point there. He hadn't gotten a tattoo in ages and though that was largely due to the fact that he couldn't stomach the thought of getting a tattoo without Louis, he would have to do it eventually.

"Fine then. You go pick out one and I'll do it" As soon as the words came out of Zayn's mouth he already regretted them. In two seconds flat Niall was up and out of his chair and rushing towards Zayn's art room.

Sighing he also stood and followed Niall to the graffiti covered room, hoping and praying he wouldn't have reason to regret this more than he already did.

"Mate these are sick! If you didn't model you could easily be an artists or like tattooist or summat!" Niall said enthusiastically as if Zayn hadn't told him ages ago that he was going to be an artist, went to school and everything until he got discovered for his face.

"Yeah okay, thanks. Have you picked yet? I'd like to try and find a tattoo shop sometime before the turn of the century." Zayn said flatly leaning against the wall. To some it might seem strange that he was so nonchalant about someone else picking a tattoo that was going to be on his body for the rest of his days. But Zayn was never one to take them too seriously, his body was kind of a sketch pad to be honest. Besides it's not like he wasn't used to someone else picking his tattoos, Louis had always chosen Zayn's tattoos from the very first one to the last, and Zayn chose Louis'. It was their thing. In fact Louis had drawn a handful of the tattoos Zayn had, and plenty of other sketches.

Wait..

Sketches? Fuck.

Zayn had completely forgotten that he still kept Louis sketches. It was one of the reasons he didn't let anyone in this room, someone could see one of the drawings, recognize it as Louis, and call Zayn out for being the saddest fuck to ever walk the earth.

But there's no way Niall would possible choose one of Louis' drawings. Out of the hundreds that Zayn has scattered around there's absolutely no chance Niall will pick one of Louis sketches. There's no way.

"I've picked one! If you want my opinion I think it's the best in the lot."

Oh for fucks sake.

It doesn't even take Zayn a millisecond to recognize the drawing. One look at the top corner of the page and he already knows exactly what it is. After all that time he spent late at night staring at the paper and crying his eyes out, it's no surprise how quickly he realized what it was. Out of all the papers scattered across the floor and on the desk Niall just had to find this sketch. And not only that but Niall seems to think it's better than all the ones Zayn drew himself. If anything it's vaguely insulting, but Zayn can't help but agree it was better than anything he could do. Even with all his experience and time in art academies, Louis was always the better artist and this sketch just proves it.

Taking the paper from Niall, Zayn examines it as if he'd never seen it before. Valiantly searching for some sign of imperfection. Hoping that it wouldn't be as impressive as he remembered it being. But no, because the universe can't even afford him small mercies, it's still just as breath taking.

Intricate swirls meeting sharp bold lines. Light dashes juxtaposed by bold dots. All coming together to somehow make a masterpiece, a dream catcher. In theory it should be cliche, it should matter all that much. Millions upon millions of people get dream catchers inked onto their skin. It's honestly one of the most overdone things in the tattooing world. Dreamcatcher tattoos are only worn by teenage wannabe hippies trying to be rebellious. But this one had a story, it had meaning, it was important.

When Zayn was much younger he had nightmares, just like any other young child. Only his would wake him up, unable to go back to sleep every single night. Not sleeping had already begun to affect his health, no seven year old should have dark circles that noticeable or bags that large under their eyes. As his best friend, Louis had made it his personal goal to make Zayn sleep again. So he used all his little eight-year-old brain power and began rigorously searching up ways to make people fall asleep. After days and days of staying up way past his bed time "researching" he had finally found a solution that didn't involve drugs or weird witch magic. A dreamcatcher.

So small little Louis took it upon himself to make one for Zayn, and although it wasn't very intricate because, duh, he was a child, it still somehow worked. And so from then on every year, around the same time Louis would make Zayn a new dreamcatcher, each one more intricate than the last. And although both boys grew up and realized the dreamcatcher hadn't actually done anything it was the sentiment that counted. Dreamcatchers and tattoos. Those were their things. So why not combine the two and sketch a dreamcatcher tattoo. So for his 24th birthday, Zayn hadn't received a physical dream catcher but a drawn one, better and more intricate, more beautiful that any of the others.

"This way you'll have it forever, no matter where you go. Something will always be there to catch your dreams. Even if I'm not." Is what Louis had told him when he gave Zayn the sketch. And if Zayn shed a little tear back then well nobody needed to know. It was such an abstract thought back then that Louis wouldn't be there. He always was. Louis and Zayn had always been LouisandZayn, never separate, always together. Louis was always there to catch Zayn's dreams.

"Zayn. Zayn! I've been calling your name for the past like minute and a half mate. Do you not want this one? I can pick another." Niall observed him with a confused, slightly concerned frown.

Shaking his head Zayn looked back down to the paper in his hands. Tracing the lines as if he could trace Louis hands drawing them.

"No it's fine. Do you know any tattoo parlors here?" Zayns voice sounded flat even to himself, but thankfully Niall didn't comment.

"Yeah actually my mate owns this really posh tattoo parlor, it's like a top tier place, he does like celebrities and stuff. Your crowd." Niall had a tendency to call Zayn a celebrity which wasn't entirely untrue but still made Zayn slightly uncomfortable. He never really did enjoy fame.

"Niall they aren't my crowd. You and the lads are my crowd."  
Niall made a noncommittal sound in the back of his throat in lieu of a response, and then they were off.

***

Coming up to the tattoo parlor Zayn immediately noticed some differences from your average everyday tattoo shop. For one, the location wasn't normal as most tattoo shops where he's from are on dingy street corners, this one was right in the middle of the largest shopping center in London. Another surprising aspect was the sheer size of the place. The building was two stories tall set up from the outside to look like some sort of ultra-modern high tech facility. The outside was mostly white with some semi-reflective glass lining the sides.

Somnium Studios- tattoo parlor to the stars. 

Zayn honestly didn't even feel like he should be here. He wasn't a star, he was Zayn. A normal bloke from Bradford.

"Don't be intimidated they do tattoos for regular people too, he just thought "to the stars" sounded cool." Niall chuckled sensing Zayn's apprehension.

"Who?" Zayn asked wanting the at least know the name of this mystery owner.

"My mate Tommo! He's a great lad, I'm sure the two of you will get on great!" Niall said, looking as happy and upbeat as ever. But Zayn's mind was much too occupied with that name. What the fuck kind of name is Tommo?

Deciding it must be some weird sort of nickname Zayn just nods, causing Niall's grin to widen impossibly more.

"Alright let's head in, then."

The closer Zayn got the more nervous he grew, a billion 'what ifs' floating through his mind. He'd always had a bit of anxiety, and without since his usual safe haven to fall back on, his anxiety was through the roof.

"Hello welcome to Somnium Studios! How can we help you today?"

Zayn hadn't even realized they were inside yet, distracted by his anxiety, but a cheery voice had snapped him out of it.

First looking to the source Zayn looked at the male receptionist, noticing first his height and muscular build. Only to see that his rather intimidating stature was offset by a baby face with big brown puppy eyes. He was attractive, Zayn noted.

"My buddy Zayn here wants to get a tattoo. Do you have any openings?" Niall smirked throwing an arm around Zayn's shoulder.

Distracted, Zayn took the time to observe his surroundings, lo and behold the inside was just as extraordinary as the outside. The modern theme seemed to continue as the furniture was mostly deep grays contrasted by bright whites. However, the neutral tones of the furniture were beautifully juxtaposed by the bright colors in the modern art that hung around the room. All in all the place was beautiful and Zayn would have to get Niall to complement the owner next time he sees him.

"Last name?" The receptionist asked.

"Malik." For the first time since they entered Zayn spoke, wanting to get this part over with as quickly as possible.

The man nodded and typed a few things in on his computer before glancing back up at Zayn and squinting.

"You'll have to go to the upper floor Mr. Malik, Niall you can follow him, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." The receptionist gave them both a polite smile.

"Thanks, Liam! I'll see you next week at the pub." The receptionist- Liam- gave Niall a thumbs up before turning back to his computer.

"Niall why are we going up to the second floor?"

"I've already explained that the celebs go up to floor two, keep up lad!" Niall chuckled, rolling his eyes in faux annoyance.

"But I'm no-" Zayn cut himself off. He wasn't going to start the "celebrity vs. non-celebrity" argument again.

The two men headed towards an elevator and got in without another word.

The second floor wasn't too much different from the first. The only major thing was the addition of a large bar and what looked to be a kitchen in the back, judging from the stout man coming out of the door with a large chefs hat on.

Niall and Zayn head toward the other side of the room, coming up on what appears to be yet another receptionist desk. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes Zayn follows Niall over and waits for the woman to look up from her computer.

"Mr.Malik, Niall we have a room ready for the two of you. Please follow me." For the second time today they receive a polite smile from a receptionist and then finally they're on their way to their room.

After walking down a short hallway with numbered doors they reach one with a large 5 painted on it. The door opens to reveal a large room with a large screen TV mini-fridge, phone, and a rather expensive looking tattoo chair along with a smaller, average rolly chair for the artist. Clearly, Zayn hadn't been taking full advantage of his fame, he'd never seen a tattoo room even half as nice as this one. This place reeked of money, just barely tiptoeing the line of pretentious, but Zayn isn't going to pretend he doesn't like it.

"Thanks, Eleanor. Haz doin' the tattoos today?" Of course. Of bloody course Niall knows her too, and apparently also the artist who's doing his tattoo.

"No he called in sick today, poor thing has the flu." She explained, eyes flashing in sympathy for this Haz fellow.

"Oh, so we get Tommo? Sick!"

"Yeah he'll be here in a minute. He's just gotta finish up with another client and he'll be right over." And then she was gone.

"Wanna watch TV?" Niall asks.

Zayn simply nods and the two of them turn towards the large flatscreen flipping through the channels until they settle on some random football game.

No more than five minutes later the door opens, stopping Niall mid-obscenity from cursing at the players on the screen.

"Sorry about the wait lads! I was attending to another client. Niall who've you brought with you this time? I didn't-"

Zayn is too busy hyperventilating to hear the rest of what the man says. Because he'd know that voice anywhere, on a crowded street amongst millions of people he would know that voice.

_Louis._


	2. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, she's updating on time?? whos is she????? its me guys!!! thanks for reading this and pls pls pls comment and tell me how you like it. More soon (maybe next week, maybe sooner who knows?)

It all came rushing back, much too fast and much too painfully for Zayn's liking.

The nights spent alone, the missed phone calls, the canceled dates, forgotten anniversaries, the absence at birthday celebrations, the ignored text messages, the constant partying.

All the things he did to Louis before _it_ happened.

Then Zayn remembers the tears, the phone call, the blank look on Louis' face when Zayn confronted him, the smell of perfume on Louis' collar, the smug face of the woman Louis cheated on him with.

He should be angry all over again, should want to punch Louis right in his unfaithful face. But Zayn's already been through that, he'd been angry for so long. Now all he feels is longing, a deep want aching within his bones. He wants Louis, always has, and if this past year is anything to go by then he always will.

"Oh, hello Zayn"

Fuck.

He shouldn't feel this way, he knows that. If anything he's almost ashamed of himself, standing here in front of his ex who he hadn't seen for over a year, the same ex who cheated on him. But fuck, the way Louis says his name has always turned him on and nothing's changed since the last time.

"Hi Louis" Unfortunately Zayns voice comes out just as shaky as he's feeling, and- because apparently the universe has decided to personally insure that Zayn climbs up to Mount Kilimanjaro and throws himself off- Niall doesn't overlook it.

"Ya okay, mate? Never heard you sound so shaky. You scared of tattoos now?" Unaware that Zayn is seriously considering jumping off a cliff, Niall points out his obvious anxiety in front of everyone in the room, including the person who's caused it.

Before Zayn can respond Louis is already chuckling quietly to himself, because he knows. Louis knows all about how anxious Zayn can be, all about how sometimes he'll get so lost in his thoughts he'll forget how to speak properly. Louis also knows that the only way Zayn can get over it is to find something to laugh about. Louis knows because he was the one who taught him that, would always make some sort of joke or poke Zayn in the side so he'd laugh. So to some, Louis' laugh may have seemed like a thinly veiled attempt to ease the awkwardness in the room, or maybe it could've seemed mocking in nature, that Louis was laughing at him. But Zayn knew what it was and, honestly, he would've preferred it to have been one of the other options. He doesn't like knowing that even after a year, even after having cheated on him, Louis still subconsciously tries his best to help Zayn out. He doesn't like knowing that Louis remembers all the times when Zayn would get anxious and Louis would just laugh for no reason, then wrap him up in his arms. He doesn't like knowing that even though Louis can't hold him, he's still doing the things he used to do to ease Zayn's mind. Most of all though, Zayn doesn't like knowing that it still works, his mind is clearing and his heartbeat is already returning to a somewhat normal pace all thanks to the man that shattered his soul.

"Take one look at me and ask yourself if I'm scared to get a tattoo." he sounds normal this time, and he almost wants to give himself a pat on the back until-

"Borrowing comebacks Zayn? I thought you were better than that," he teases, watching Zayn with an amused half-smirk.

Niall looks at him confused, because what the hell was that even about? But Zayn's too busy remembering a time when Louis had said that exact same thing to him.

_"What_ _you_ _scared_ _or_ _somethin'_ _Lou?"_ _Zayn_ _said_ _sitting_ _back_ _in_ _the_ _chair_ _with_ _a_ _teasing_ _smile._

_"Take_ _one_ _good_ _look_ _at_ _me_ _love_ _and_ _ask_ _yourself_ _if_ _I'm_ _scared_ _to_ _get_ _a_ _tattoo."_ _Louis_ _rolled_ _his_ _eyes_ _so_ _hard_ _Zayn_ _was_ _almost_ _concerned_ _they'd_ _get_ _stuck_ _that_ _way,_ _but_ _he_ _was_ _too_ _busy_ _cackling_ _to_ _act_ _on_ _his_ _concern._

_Louis_ _was_ _standing_ _halfway_ _across_ _the_ _room_ _looking_ _at_ _Zayn_ _with_ _weary_ _eyes_ _as_ _he_ _sat_ _in_ _the_ _tattooists_ chair _with_ _the_ _gun_ _in_ _his_ _hands._

_"Well_ _then_ _come_ _over_ _hear_ _and_ _let_ _get_ _on_ _with_ _it._ _You_ _said_ _you_ _wanted_ _a_ _naughts_ _and_ _crosses_ _right?"_ _Zayns_ _smile_ _sharpened_ _into_ _something_ _much_ _more_ _sinister_ _and_ _Louis_ _has_ _decided_ _that_ _this,_ _right_ _here,_ _is_ _where_ _it_ _ends._ _He_ _can_ _already_ _see_ _the_ _bright_ _white_ _light._

_"Maybe_ _we_ _should_ _reconsider,_ _yeah?_ _You-_ _you_ _don't_ _even_ _know_ _how_ _to_ _do_ _this."_

_"No,_ _no_ _I_ _do!_ _I_ _watched_ _a_ _three_ _minute_ _hack_ _video_ _called_ _"what_ _you_ _gotta_ _know_ _about_ _tattooing"._ _And_ _I'm_ _fifty_ _percent_ _sure_ _I_ _got_ _this._ _You'll_ _be_ _fine"_

_"I'm_ _breaking_ _up_ _with_ _you"_ _this_ _was_ _Louis'_ _last_ _chance._ _Maybe_ _if_ _they_ _broke_ _up_ _he_ _wouldn't_ _have_ _to_ _suffer_ _at_ _the_ _hands_ _of_ _this_ _devil_ _reincarnation._

_Zayn_ _pursed_ _his_ _lips_ _into_ _and_ _over_ _exaggerated_ _pout._ _"Fine_ _but_ _I'm_ _keeping_ _the_ _flat_ _and_ _all_ _the_ _weed._ _Plus_ _you'll_ _still_ _have_ _to_ _get_ _the_ _tat_ _anyway,_ _you'll_ _owe_ _it_ _to_ _me_ _for_ _breaking_ _my_ _heart"_

_"Oh_ _fuck_ _off"_ _Louis_ _said,_ _but_ _there_ _wasn't_ _any_ _real_ _heat_ _behind_ _it_ _and_ _he_ _made_ _his_ _way_ _over_ _to_ _Zayn_ _anyway._

"Do you two know each other or summat? Because I'm so fucking confused right now.." Niall's voice snapped Zayn out of his thoughts, forcing him back into a reality where everything had changed. Louis and Zayn didn't share a flat. Louis and Zayn weren't together anymore. Louis was the one with the tattoo gun this time. Louis didn't love him anymore.

"Yeah, me and Zayn used to know each other, didn't we Zayn?"

Used to.

_Used_ to.

Louis and Zayn _used_ _to_ know each other, they don't anymore. And fuck, if that doesn't make Zayn want to curl up and die then nothing else will.

"Yeah. We did" it came out a lot more breathy than Zayn had wanted but he can't find it in himself to care. All that matters is Louis standing in front of him, talking to him for the first time in over a year. Zayn went from seeing and interacting with Louis nearly every day since he was three to not even seeing his face anymore. Zayn has gone through nearly a year and a half of not seeing Louis beautiful face, his bright blue eyes, his feathery light brown hair, his thin but soft lips, his sharp little teeth, his crinkly eyes smiles. Honestly, it's surprising Zayn hasn't dropped to knees right here and now to beg for forgiveness, even though he wasn't the unfaithful one of the two.

"So Zayn, what can I do for you today?" Louis swiftly changed the subject, aparantly still able to read Zayn's facial expressions and body language.

"I want a tattoo" _wow,_ Zayn thought to himself, _how_ _very_ _articulate_ _of_ _you._ Opening his mouth again, he tried to rectify the situation before Louis could rip into him but it looked like he was too late as Zayn could only stand and watch as the corner of Louis mouth quirked up while the rest of it opened, no doubt to say something cutting and deeply offensive like 'no shit'.

"Yeah I actually picked it out! Isn't that cool!" Niall inserted himself back into the conversation, bless him.

Distracted, louis looked to Niall with a much more sincere smile on his face. "Oh yeah Nialler? What'd you pick?"

Suddenly, before Zayn could even gather his thoughts, Niall was snatching the paper out of Zayn's back pocket and thrusting it towards Louis.

"I picked this absolutely wicked dreamcatcher! Zayn drew it himself!" Niall enthused.

Eyes widening slightly as he took in the drawing in-front of him Louis was at a loss for words. This meant he ended up saying the first thing that came to his mind.

"No he didn't."

Rolling his eyes in a half annoyed half fond sort of way Niall was quick to Zayn's defense. "Don't be jealous of his skills Tommo. I found it in his drawing room so it-"

"I didn't."

"Yeah see he- what? Who's is it then?" Niall looked at Zayn confused again.

"It's not that important, let's just move on yeah? Where do you want it?" Louis apparently didn't want this conversation to continue so for the second time today he change the subject.

Clearing his throat Zayn realized he hadn't exactly thought of that that yet, but he couldn't embarrass himself again by telling Louis he didn't know. "I- I think I want it on my side? Like not my hip but like up closer to my rib cage. I mean obviously not on my-"

"Why dont you just show me yeah?"

Nodding quickly Zayn stripped off his shirt and his hands flew to the first bare piece of skin he could find that was close to where he'd described.

"I want it right here." His hand was resting on the left side of his torso just above where his rib cage ends and his hips begin.

Louis circled around him moved Zayns's hand away to replace it with his own, moving them about to size up the area. But Zayn really didn't care what Louis was doing, too busy soaking in the feeling of Louis' hands on his body again after so, _so_ long.

"I think that'll look good mate. You ready to do this now?" Louis asks look at him expectantly.

Zayn is ready to do just about anything with Louis but that response doesn't really seem appropriate so he just nods and walks towards the chair.

"Nialler?" Louis moves to sit on the rolling chair, all the while keeping an inquisitive eye one Niall.

"Oh! My job here is done, I just wanted to get Zayn to the parlor. I'm gonna go hang with Liam til your done. That okay with you Z?" He asks looking at Zayn for conformation, and at Zayn's curt nod he's off.

"C'mon Zayn. Let's do this." 

Hours later Louis is nearly done with the tattoo, with only a few finishing touches to add and they haven't said one word to each other. Of course for the first hour Zayn didn't even care that they weren't talking, he was reveling in the feeling of Louis' hands on him after all this time, but after a while the initial thrill of the skin on skin contact was overtaken by the overwhelming need to hear his voice again.

"Louis I'm-"

"Zayn lets not do this, okay? You're just getting a tattoo and I'm just doing my job. Can we leave it at that?"

The sting of rejection left Zayn physically unable to speak, lest he burst into tears, so he nodded for what felt like the millionth time today and shut his mouth. Letting the silence over take the room.

It didn't last long, however, as no more than ten minutes later the door was slammed open and a tall curly haired man stepped in.

Zayn was shocked for a moment, barely restraining himself from jumping at the sound. Louis nearly dropped the gun in surprise.

"Haz what the fuck?! I told you to stop doing that shit!"

"Sorry, sorry! I got too excited." The tall man- blushed wildly, looking bashful and ashamed. And honestly, Zayn was a model, but how could anyone look at that face and be angry?

"It's okay love I under- wait! I thought you had the flu, you dickhead!" This wasn't really a conversation to be having in front of a client but Louis had never really been one to shut his mouth in the name of discretion.

"Oh! I was just hungover from-- whatever, that's not the point! El told Dani who told me that you were tattooing Zayn Malik and I just had to come out of hiding!" His unusually deep voice seemed even more strange when paired with his childlike excitement.

"Hiii! M'Harry it's so nice to meet you! Huge fan! Huge, huge huge fan!" Harry came over closer to Zayn and held out hand before retracting it once he remembered that Zayn was getting a tattoo, and maybe now wasn't the time for hand shaking.

"Hello Harry" Zayn said quietly, still a bit shocked at Harry's quick introduction. But that seemed to be enough for Harry as he started bouncing on his toes, smile going impossibly wider. Zayn could almost hear the 'omg's' whirling around in Harry's head.

"Alright, chill out! Don't cream yourself mate, bloody hell!" Louis shook his head when Harry only bounced more enthusiastically, completely ignoring him. "You've said hi, you've met Zayn, now leave so I can continue tattooing my client." Louis said, sounding not nearly as annoyed as he should, all things considered.

"Oooh! What is he getting" Harry leaned over into to both of their personal space to look at the tattoo only to pull back with an affronted look on his face.

"Lou!" He whined forcing a large pout onto his face.

"What even-- Harry can you leave? Honestly I'm almost done, you can talk to him la-"

"You gave him my tat! You promised I'd be the only one who got it!" Harry stomped his foot in anger and Zayn probably would've been amused if he could actually breath.

Quickly, almost frantically, Zayn's eyes searched Harry's body, hoping and praying that maybe he'd heard wrong or maybe Harry hadn't meant it the way it sounded. But when his eyes caught on an exact replica of his dreamcatcher on Harry's right arm he felt all the happiness that was left in him seep out like water from a drain. It was smaller than his, but it was still fucking there, permanately etched onto Harry's body and Zayn was sure everyone could hear the sound of his heart shattering into millions of pieces.

Zayn really doesn't have the right to be upset, it really wasn't even his, the drawing belonged to Louis and he could do whatever the hell he wanted with it. Maybe giving it to Harry had helped Louis cope. Zayn himself had shaved his hair (he had only done it because Louis loved his hair and he wanted to spite him but that's beside the point) so, objectively, he could undertand why Louis gave his dreamcatcher to Harry. He _really_ shouldn't be upset. He shouldn't be hurt, he shouldn't be torn up about this. But that doesn't change the fact that there's a stinging behind his eyes, a tell tale sign of oncoming tears. Because, _fuck,_ this was all he had. Louis was gone, ripped away from him in a manor designed to inflict maximum pain. But he still had his dream catcher. There was something, some part of Louis that was his and his alone. Even after everything, he still had something to catch him and hold him steady.

The first couple of nights after their break up when he didn't have Louis to hold him, Zayn would hold the sketch instead. Those first few weeks when Zayn couldn't bare the thought of looking at anyone or anything except Louis he stared at the dreamcatcher and it gave him comfort. Months after _it_ happened, when he missed the feel on Louis' hands on his skin, he held the paper in his hands and it gave him a much needed connection their past. When Zayn's nightmares returned full fledge on the one year mark since the breakup and he couldn't sleep, he hung the drawing above his bed and all of a sudden his nightmares went away. But none of that mattered anymore, because someone else had that too. He was forced to share every other part of Louis but at least before he still had this. Or at least he _thought _he did. Now his dreamcatcher was catching someone else's dreams and Zayn had nothing.__

__That was it wasn't it? In the end Zayn was always left with nothing. He'd lost his best friend, the love of his life and now, just because the universe is a piece of shit, he's lost his fucking dreamcatcher too._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you liked it!! Updates next week!


End file.
